moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
A Glimpse of Goblin working Society
Life, Death and the Pressures of Success: The Six Princes of Trade: Gallywix, Dolan, ETC Ranks in Goblin Society that Effect the Market * Trade Princes * Trade Moguls See Finkleton J. Megabucks * Trade Barons * Trade Admirals * Trade Captains * Trade Generals Trade Princes ♙The highest one can go in Goblin Society centering on a specific type of trade or industry. Princes rise and fall with the market and only the long lasting ones have any sort of name sake to be remembered. Gallywix for example is well known after the Cataclysm in Kezan and taking over Bilgewater Harbor. Every Prince has a niche they fill whether it be deforestation, arms dealing, drug trafficking, ship lane control, or slavery. These people are recognized no matter where they go for what profit they create in their wake, and sometimes take from others. An uneasy unspoken peace sits at the top with the six Trade Princes with a level of begrudged respect. Each are interdependent on each other for commerce in some form or another so fighting to be number one is pointless. It is the one exception in goblin belief that enough can be enough. These goblins need no longer spread their fortunes around multiple industries as they own the market on that one special piece of the pie all to themselves. Still, as they are interdependent, any long lasting trade prince knows better than to go without a back up plan. Trade Moguls ♙Elevated beyond Baron status by holding a considerable choke hold on the finances of Azeroth, these folks are more likely to be seen in public rather than their reclusive Trade Prince Betters because there is a lot less to lose. The general qualifications beyond wealth and popularity status is the known control areas. Goblins operate much like a human mafia or gang in the sense one leader and several trusted commanders will fall in line beside them. Family members are often close at hand for this giving a stable idea for the Mogul of who will and who won't betray them to steal their fortune. Moguls must have two, to three minimal outposts of business and control over land operations such as a city or a town where they are recognized as the absolute authority by their financial holdings. Moguls will hold control over large scale industry and a brand name recognized broadly by the public. The most successful ones can maintain a brand and reputation while overseeing several operations in multiple towns. Trade Barons ♙Similar to the elected official of Town Mayor, a trade baron holds control over one city and economy. Seeing to it that the city is up kept and the taxes are in on time. These folks are smaller in their industry generally doing simple logistics work to generate income rather than selling a trade of their own. Some do have small businesses, but they are not widely known outside of their area of operations. Trade Adrmials ♙WIP Trade Captains ♙WIP Trade Generals ♙WIP Known Major Cartels: * Bilgewater Cartel * Steamweedle * Venture Co. * Blackfuse Co. * The Megabucks Cartel / Bladebane Enforcers * Crashburn Inc. Common forms of Industry: * Logistics * Acquisition * Outsourcing * Research * Trafficking General Occupations for Goblins * Laborer * Contractor * Shop Keeper * Brawler * Mercenary * Bruiser * Enforcer * Director * Chairman * Hooker * Pimp/Madame * Trafficker * Slaver * Slave * Hob Goblin * Scientist * Alchemist * Engineer * Tinkerer * Inventor * Designer * Hitman * Gopher * Secretary * Product Tester * Lawyer * Congressional Representative * Judge * Healer * Doctor * Nurse * Pin Up Swimsuit Model * Librarian or collector of Tomes * Thug * Gang Leader / Mafioso * Loan Shark * Pictograph Taker * Teacher for Grades K through 16 (because lets face it Goblins have short attention spans they're not in school very long.) * Orphanage Owner * Scrap Yard Worker * Foreman * Jailer * Bounty Hunter * Builder * Big Game Hunter * Adventurer * Pharmacist * Chiropractor * Tattoo and Piercings Specialist Category:Goblin